


Scared Straight

by CaramelShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Gangbang, Incest, Rape to Change Sexual Orientation, Sibling Incest, corrective rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelShadows/pseuds/CaramelShadows
Summary: “You’re going to break your mother’s heart. You’re her only little girl. We can’t let you do that to her.”





	Scared Straight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dresca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!

Emily got home happy, bubbling over inside with glee. She’d kissed Olivia at the concert, her very first kiss, and it had been perfect. Olivia had gone on a date with her, and they had held hands and kissed, and she had a girlfriend.

The house was dark and quiet, but that wasn’t surprising, since her parents were out of town for the weekend. She locked the door behind her and made her way up into her room.

When she flicked the light on, her older brother loomed out of the dark.

“Colin! You scared me. What are you doing in my room?”

He looked grim. “We saw pictures from the concert.”

Her stomach dropped. She had planned to come out to her family eventually, but…

“So?” She managed bravely.

“So you’re going to break your mother’s heart. You’re her only little girl. We can’t let you do that to her.” He stepped forward towards her, and she stepped away, her back hitting the doorframe.

“What are you talking about? It’s not that big a deal.”

“You know it is, Emily. Mom needs you to be normal, and grow up and marry a nice boy she picks out. Those pictures were all over. Before someone tells her about it, you need to be ready to tell her that it was a mistake and you’ll never do it again.”

“It wasn’t a mistake,” Emily said, but her voice wobbled.

There was a sigh behind her, and she jumped, spinning to see another of her brothers in the shadowed hallway. “We were afraid you’d be like this. We can’t let you hurt mom, Emily. You know she just lost her sister last year. She can’t have this kind of thing happen. Her doctor said her heart’s in danger if she’s under stress.”

“I’m not going to give mom a heart attack, Michael,” she protested.

“We can’t take that risk,” Colin said from behind her, and suddenly his arm was wrapped around her waist and his other hand was over her mouth and he was carrying her towards the stairs.

She kicked back at him, trying to wiggle free, but Michael pinched her arm viciously above the elbow with a disapproving hiss. “Stop it, Emily. Do you want the neighbors to hear and call mom and dad about something going on in our house?”

Emily thought about Mrs. Wainwright next door, and how she’d never stopped complaining about the time they had a party and someone dropped a beer bottle near her driveway. She subsided with bad grace, letting Colin haul her downstairs. He didn’t stop there, though, continuing over to the basement stairs and down into there. She heard Michael shut the door at the top behind them and stared into the dim light. What were they _doing_? What did they need to haul her down into the basement for?

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Michael closed that door behind them too. The click of the latch sounded strangely final. She looked up to see her other two brothers standing behind the couch, all looking like they were at someone’s funeral. Were they trying to do some kind of intervention?

“She says it wasn’t a mistake,” Colin said from next to her ear. “She thinks it’s fine to be a dyke and break our mother’s heart.”

Jake sighed. “Emily, I thought you were smarter than this.”

Nick grimaced. “I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this. Come on, sis, can’t you come around?”

Colin pulled his hand off her mouth to let her talk. “Is this some kind of intervention?” Emily asked, trying to sound unconcerned.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Michael said. “Admit you made a mistake and promise you won’t do it again, and we can all go back upstairs and go to bed.”

“I won’t,” Emily said stubbornly. “I didn’t do anything wrong.” Her stomach clenched with nerves - Colin was still holding onto her, why hadn’t he let go? - but she couldn’t regret kissing Olivia. Olivia was perfect.

Colin sighed, his breath brushing against her ear in a way that felt uncomfortably intimate. “Told you she’d be stubborn. You owe me five bucks, Jake.”

Jake grumbled. “I don’t have my wallet. I’ll give it to you later.”

“You better,” Colin said affably, then lifted Emily up again and carried her over to the couch, tossing her down. She landed in an awkward way, sprawled sideways along the seat, with a squawk of surprise.

Jake shoved her in the shoulder. “Didn’t they tell you not to make noises the neighbors will hear?” He looked up at Michael. “I think you were right, we’re going to have to gag her if we don’t want Mrs. Wainwright banging on the door like the wrath of god.”

Michael nodded. “I’ll go grab something out of the laundry.”

Emily opened her mouth to protest, but Jake put his hand over it again. “You just have to make things difficult, don’t you Emily?”

“That’s what we get for spoiling the baby of the family,” Nick said. “Thinks she can do whatever she wants, with no concern for anyone else. Not even mom.”

Emily bit Jake’s palm and he stifled a yelp, then pulled his hand back and shoved her. “That fucking hurt, Emily! Michael, get over here with a gag, she bit me!”

Michael reappeared with a handful of socks and shoved one unceremoniously into her mouth. She tried to protest again, but could only make a muffled mumbling. “Don’t worry, they’re clean,” he said, like _that_ was the only problem with her brothers fucking gagging her with laundry. He looked up at Nick. “I think we’re going to have to have someone holding her arms and legs, like we thought.” He looked down at her disappointedly, like she’d just flunked a math test. “I hoped you could behave better than this, Emily. But I guess if you had sense, we wouldn’t be doing this to begin with.”

Before she had much time to react to the idea of being held down, Jake had grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. She tried to squirm free, but moving wrenched her shoulders, and she gave up. What were they _doing_?

Her thoughts were unpleasantly interrupted by Michael yanking down her underwear. She tried to scream, tried to kick him, but Colin grabbed one of her legs and Nick the other. Her legs were held apart now, exposing her cunt to the world, to her _brothers_ , but she barely had time to worry about that, because oh god, Michael was unbuckling his belt. This couldn’t be happening. She tried to break free again, but Jake twisted her arm so hard tears came to her eyes. Any one of her brothers was stronger than her, let alone all of them.

Michael had pulled his cock out while she was struggling, and her eyes were drawn to it in horror. He wasn’t hard, but that was little comfort, because he wrapped a hand around it and started wanking it to attention.

“Can’t get it up, Michael?” Jake taunted, and Michael rolled his eyes. 

“No, Jake, I don’t think my baby sister is the sexiest thing on legs.”

Jake reached around with his free hand and yanked her shirt and bra up, exposing her breasts as well. She squirmed again, and Colin pinched her thigh hard enough she expected she’d have a bruise tomorrow. “This help?” Jake asked.

Michael looked at her breasts consideringly. “Better than nothing, I guess.” He kept pulling at his dick with one hand, and reached out and cupped one of her breasts with the other, squeezing it lightly. She whimpered.

“Don’t worry, Emily,” Nick said in a tone that was probably supposed to be reassuring. “We’ll fix you. You just need some cock to remind you that that’s what you’re supposed to want. Some people let strangers fix their sisters, but we couldn’t stand the idea of anyone hurting you, so we’re going to fix you ourselves, and then everything will be perfect again.”

“Shut up, Nick,” Michael said. “I’m trying to pretend I’m about to fuck someone other than my sister. Cover her face, will you Jake?”

Jake pulled her shirt farther up, over her head, and now Emily couldn’t see anything but faint shapes silhouetted against the lights. Maybe that was better. If they stopped talking, maybe she could pretend it was strangers doing this to her, and not the brothers that had given her piggyback rides when she was little. 

Agonizingly long moments passed, filled with harsh breathing and the sounds of skin on skin. Eventually, Michael’s shadow loomed larger, blotting out the light, and she felt something press against her cunt. She whimpered and tried to pull away, but someone pinched her side, and then Michael’s cock was shoving into her, and it _hurt_. It was enormous, and it felt like sandpaper, and it felt horrible.

Michael made a disgusted noise and pulled out. “She’s dry as a bone, I’m going to tear my dick open like this. Is there lotion down here?”

“It’s all upstairs,” Colin said.

“Ugh. If I have to go back up there I’ll have to get myself hard all over again.”

“Make her wet, then,” Jake said, in a tone of utmost reasonableness, like he was proposing something completely normal and not sick and horrible. “The point is to make her enjoy it, anyway.”

“Ugh,” Michael said again. “This is what I get for going first. Fine.”

His shadow vanished, and she was relieved for a moment, and then there was wet heat on her clit and she tried to jerk away from and into it at the same time. He swiped his tongue over her clit a few times, making her twitch, then started thrusting it into the opening of her cunt. Emily whimpered despite herself.

This was horrible. She didn’t want this. She wanted to wake up and find it had all been a nightmare. But Michael’s tongue flicked over her clit again, and her hips bucked. She closed her eyes, pushing out the knowledge of what was happening, and tried to pretend it was Olivia between her legs, that she was enjoying something she wanted instead of something that should never happen. She wanted to bite her lips, but the sock gagging her prevented that. Her jaw ached.

The tongue on her cunt flicked over the length of her slit again a few times, making her hips buck, then vanished. Her fantasy of Olivia was shattered when Michael’s cock shoved back into her. It didn’t hurt as much this time, and that was almost worse. It made her clit ache, and she could feel it sliding in her own juices now, which meant she was being turned on by being fucked by her own brother.

It moved slowly at first, pressing in and stretching her open until she whimpered, then gradually sped up. She could feel Jake’s breath on her ear and something hard pressing into her back below her arms. Michael was grunting, and her cunt was full and aching and when her hips twitched she didn’t know whether she was trying to get more or less.

Michael’s breath got faster and harsher, and then his hips stuttered to a stop and he pulled out. Her heart lifted for a moment, but then he spoke. “Right. That’s me done. Your turn, Nick.”

Nick let go of her leg, and she tried to kick out at him, but she only hit air, and then someone was holding her leg again - presumably Michael. She heard the sounds of Nick’s belt unbuckling, then his zipper sliding down. She hoped for a second she might get a respite while he got himself hard, like Michael had, but there was no pause before a cock was shoving into her again. This one felt thicker than the one before, and she whimpered. 

There was a touch on her clit, then, rough and clumsy fingers rubbing it in time with the thrusts, and she couldn’t help the bucking of her hips. She hoped he would finish quickly, but it went on and on, and her world closed down to friction and fullness until she came with a muffled cry. Her senses came back to her then, her face flushed with shame and tears prickling at her eyes, and Nick was still _in_ her, he wasn’t stopping. Her brother had fucked her until she came, and he was still fucking her. They weren’t stopping just because they’d made her come. Were they _all_ going to fuck her?

She cried silently behind her shirt as Nick came with a grunt and pulled out of her. There was a long moment where nothing happened, but then there were more hands on her arms, and she was being handed from Jake to Nick. The sounds of Jake taking down his pants were fast, and he was pushing into her even faster than Nick had. His cock was thinner but longer, and she hated that she now knew this about her brothers. Suddenly a hot mouth was on her nipple, and she gave another muffled cry as it sent a bolt of sensation straight to her cunt. Then his hand was on her other breast, and his other hand was on her clit, and he was thrusting into her, and it was too much, her nerves felt like they were on fire, and she came again, sobbing. He didn’t even slow down, and she came twice more, everything a blur of burning friction and heat, before he finally finished and pulled out. 

She laid limply against Nick, not trying to struggle, as Colin let go of her leg and traded places with Jake. There was no point. She couldn’t make this stop. Her brothers were fucking her on the couch where they played video games in the basement, and there was nothing she could do but endure it.

She expected Colin to thrust immediately into her like the others, but she didn’t hear his belt, and then there was a mouth on her clit again. He sucked at it and flicked it with his tongue and it felt so good and she hated it so much and she could smell their sweat and feel Nick slowly hardening again against her back and everything was too violently here and now for her to even think of Olivia. She just lay there, hips twitching weakly and tears soaking her shirt, while Colin coaxed another orgasm from her, then stood and dropped his pants and started fucking her too. He did it slowly, much slower than the others, and she could feel every inch of him sliding against her. Her cunt ached and her eyes her and her jaw hurt and the worst part was that it didn’t all feel awful.

Colin’s cock slid easily in and out of her, a huge difference from Michael’s painful first thrusts. She could feel juices dripping down her thighs, and hear the obscene wet squelching noises every time his cock rammed home. Nick’s breath was hot and vile against her ear, and everything smelled of sweat and sex and men. He ground his hips against her as he pressed his cock into her cunt, rubbing against her clit, and her hips jerked again.

It burned, and she ached, and her jaw hurt, and her eyes hurt, and everything hurt, but Colin fucked another orgasm out of her before he came and pulled out.

Nick pulled down her shirt off of her face and she blinked against the light.

“Ready to admit it was a mistake now?” Colin said.

Emily realized with horror that if she didn’t, they wouldn’t stop. She nodded convulsively, feeling like a bobblehead doll. 

Nick reached up and pulled the socks out of her mouth. “Say it.”

“It was a mistake, I won’t do it again, I swear I won’t do it again, please-”

Colin smiled, and it was the same indulgent smile from her brother it had always been, and it never could be again. He reached out and ruffled her hair. “There you go. That wasn’t hard, was it?”

Michael and Jake let go of her legs and stood up, Jake stretching to crack his back. Nick let go of her arms and gently pushed her towards the stairs. “Go take a shower and go to bed, it’s late.”

Emily fled up the stairs before they changed their minds.


End file.
